


Lost Beach Episode

by BullySquadess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beach Episode, Multi, OT4, like 4 drabbles in one, no sin here folks, rating is for one mildly suggestive comment towards the beginning, this is a bit more freeform than my other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/pseuds/BullySquadess
Summary: ot4+beach episode for @Nedrynwrites. Enjoy!





	Lost Beach Episode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NedrynWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedrynWrites/gifts).



Alya squinted against the glare of sun off sand, delighting in the soft breeze that blew across the water to dance along her bare shoulders. Life in university had been stressful lately. Between grueling morning classes and her internship at the local news station, her friends turned lovers were perhaps the only things keeping her on her feet. **  
**

Still, she’d been gunning for a beach trip practically since the last of the winter snow had melted; and no, it wasn’t just because her partners all looked unfairly gorgeous in swimwear. Alya was simply an island girl through and through, and though nothing could compare to the pristine coastlines of her beloved Martinique, the people trailing behind her as she scoped out the perfect spot could make any place feel like paradise.

“Here!” Alya declared, planting her umbrella like a royal banner on conquered land and eliciting a trio of relieved sighs from her hike-weary partners. She rolled her eyes. Typical inlanders and their inability to walk long distances in hot sand.

“I’m going in the ocean and never coming out,” Adrien declared, pulling his shirt over his already sun-kissed face.

“Same,” Nino said, placing his travel speakers gingerly upon his beach towel before also undressing.

Alya tsked. “Not before you two put on sunscreen you don’t.”

“Yes ma’am,” both men replied in tandem, rolling their eyes at their girlfriend’s perpetual Mom Friend treatment but obeying nonetheless.

“Ummm Alya?” squeaked Marinette, who had somehow already gotten herself trapped inside their beach umbrella. “Help please.”

With a fond shake of her head, Alya freed her girlfriend from her nylon prison, then directed her towards the folding chairs as she figured out the umbrella situation. Minutes later, the group had transformed their clump of sand into beach central, complete with a cooler, sansculping tools, and this summer’s hottest tunes (courtesy of their resident boyfriend/dj).

Sinking down on the spread blanket, Alya slid her bathing suit straps aside, peering over her shoulder with a shake of her tanning oil bottle. “Could someone…?”

Adrien, Nino, and Marinette all lunged at once.

“I’ve got-”

“I can-”

“Give me-”

“If you don’t-”

“She asked me-”

“But I-”

The trio nearly mauled one another in their haste to volunteer, ripping a laugh from Alya’s throat as they fell in a bickering pile against the beach blanket. After a near-deadly scuffle, an agreement was reached. If they couldn’t decide on one person to get the job done, then they’d all just have to share the duty.

“This feels like the opening scene to a very cheesy porno,” Alya mumbled, regretting her choice to put her hair up now that she couldn’t hide her blush behind it. Her partners’ laughter broke some of the tension, but with their hands all roving her body- Adrien rubbing her shoulders, Marinette tackling her lower back, and Nino skating along her thighs -it was impossible not to feel warm under their touch.

“Gee, Mlle. Cesaire, when you hired me as a towel boy I never thought this would be part of the job~” Adrien said in an exaggerated purr, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Yeah,” Marinette simpered in an equally ridiculous drawl. “I just came over to fix your hot tub, but if you really don’t have the money to pay me, I suppose we could work out an… alternative billing method~”

“Stoooop,” Alya said, snorting to hide her embarrassment and shrieking when Adrien blew a raspberry against the back of her neck.

“Who am I, who am I?” Nino pestered. “You all know I’m not good with hypotheticals.”

“Pizza delivery guy?” Alya suggested through her giggles, earning three equally delighted affirmations from her partners.

“Ah yes~” Nino said, forcing his voice into something almost comically seductive. “Did someone order a twelve inch sau-”

That’s as far as he got before before Adrien positively exploded, falling to the blanket with such profound hilarity that the others had no choice but to join him in rolling around, all four consumed by their laughter and the joy that came with being together.

 

* * *

 

“Lord Carapace!” Alya hissed, dragging Nino’s attention away from constructing the twelfth intricate sand rampart that made up the outer wall of his domain. “I have urgent news from my sources.”

“Well speak, Lady Rouge,” he bid, turning up the speaker embedded in the grand cathedral at the heart of their sand city so as not to be overheard. “Tell me of this news.”

Alya’s expression grew grim. “Tis the Ladynoir Kingdom.”

“Yes? What about it?”

“Commander Noir gathers his forces, and Grand Architect Ladybug has been seen constructing massive trenches. Perhaps in preparation for war…?”

Nino narrowed his eyes, peeking up over his grand, waist-height tower with binoculars raised. “War indeed,” he scowled, watching Marinette and Adrien cavort a scant ten yards away. True to Al- Lady Rouge’s intel, they seemed to gearing up for battle.

A very unwise decision considering who they were going up against.

“We cannot let them prevail,” Nino declared, ducking back to the safety and solitude of their sand fort. “The lives of those who live in the Carouge Kingdom come before petty battles with those barbarians.”

“Agreed,” Alya said resolutely, glancing at the dozen or so “citizens” that made up the hermit crab district. Her eyes then found her boyfriend’s, both pairs glimmering with righteous glee. “So… does this mean…?”

Nino nodded, dropping his sand bucket with the other tools they’d managed to claim for their kingdom. “It’s time to pull out the big guns.”

Alya scuttled off with a hasty salute, leaving Nino to reinforce their defenses. Luckily, they’d had the foresight to build their stronghold close to the water, as they’d barely had time to collect ammunition before Marinette’s voice thundered from outside their walls.

“Show yourself Turtle Boy!” she demanded, accompanied by the unmistakable sound of a plastic shovel hitting a pail.

“Greetings Ladybug,” Nino drawled, affecting ease as he strode to the edge of his domain. “Always lovely to see you. But where is your consort?”

The so-called “Grand Architect” scoffed. “Commander Noir’s movements are none of your concern.”

“Then what brings you to our fair lands?” Lady Rouge inquired, an edge of challenge lacing her voice. No sooner than the words left her mouth, a wicked laugh echoed from above. Alya and Nino swivelled as one, looking up to find their boyfriend postured atop a nearby dune, hoisting a massive sandball above his head.

“Shells up!” Alya cried, ducking as Nino whipped into action. Just as Adrien hurled his projectile, Nino brandished his stolen cooler lid as a makeshift shield, drawing upon years of experience to expertly block the majority of the impact. Unfortunately, it was impossible to erase the damage completely, and a stray chunk of wet sand clipped the west tower of his grand cathedral.

“You dare make a move against the great Lord Carapace?” Nino roared

“Your reign of tyranny is over!” Adrien retorted, pulling another sizable sand ball from the pile at his feet. “No more hoarding the speaker for your own enjoyment! The people of the Ladynoir kingdom will have music!”

Lord Carapace simply grinned.

“Lady Rouge?”

“Yes, my Lord?”

“Super soaker me.”

…

“Retreat!” Marinette screeched, hurling her pail at Nino before turning tail. Laughing, he simply knocked it aside, watching as Alya blasted a squealing Marinette dead in the back with a jet of cold water. Next he set his sights on the other invader, relishing in the way those green eyes widened when faced with the barrel of a top-of-the-line, water gun.

“Merc-EE!” Adrien begged, scrambling down the dune as Nino pelted him with blast after blast of ammunition. “Please please spare me my Lord!”

“Keep running!” Alya cackled, continuing to rain cold fury down upon her retreating partners.

“And don’t you ever mess with the Carouge Kingdom!” Nino finished, secure in the knowledge his sand dynasty had prevailed.

 

* * *

 

Her blue eyes wide behind her goggles, Marinette peered nervously at the ocean before her, checking for perhaps the fifth time in as many minutes that her water wings were fully inflated and in their proper place. Her toes curled inside her flippers, fingernails gripping the flamingo inner tube circling her waist as she worked up the courage to advance past the white foamy showline.

She knew, logically, that she should not be this scared of a little swim. Not with Alya “grew up on an island” Cesiare, Nino “part-time lifeguard” Lahiffe, and Adrien “three years on the swim team” Agreste, all watching her like a hawk. But something about being submerged always triggered Marinette’s panic response. Probably due to the fact she never swam much as a child.

“You’ve got this girl!” Alya called from a few yards out, bobbing effortlessly with the waves. Beside her sat Adrien atop a boogie board, holding two thumbs up in a show of encouragement.

“Don’t worry, I know CPR if you start to drown!” Nino supplied, earning two scathing looks from his partners already in the water. He threw his hands up in a helpless gesture.

“Not helping!” Marinette yelled back, rolling un-easily on the balls of her feet. After a brief pause,  an internal deliberation, she took a deep breath, gathering her wits.

She was Ladybug, hero of Paris. She could do this.

One step brought her to the edge of the tide. Two brought her ankle-deep in the spray. Steps three and four were done in quick succession, whereas five took her moment to work up to. Step six is when the water finally connect with her inner tube, the gentle rocking of the waves lifting her feet off the ground and her heart into her throat. Marinette seized.

“Woah there, Bug,” Alya soothed, drifting over to lay a steadying hand on Marinette’s hip. “You’re doing great.”

“A-Am I?” Marinette asked, biting her lip as another lap of the tide rocked against her body.

“You made it so far!” Nino praised, setting his own hand on Marinette’s other hip. Marinette flashed a somewhat nervous smile, but the look quickly faltered as she felt something skim her leg.

“NO NOPE LET ME OUT PLEASE I DON’T WANT TO DIE-”

“It’s me!” Adrien gasped as he broke the surface of the water, holding both hands up to placate his thrashing girlfriend. “Easy, easy… It’s just me, Mari…”

Marinette breathed through her mini-heart attack, glaring daggers in Adrien’s direction. “Why were you under water?” she chastised, clinging to a now-snickering Alya and Nino.

Adrien blinked owlishly. “Well… That’s where people tend to swim,” he replied, only spurring Alya and Nino into further hysterics. Marinette answered with a sheepish “oh right”, slowly releasing her iron-clad grip on her partners to resume bobbing in the sternum-deep water.

“You good?” Adrien asked, seeming genuinely distraught to have frightened her.

“I’m good,” Marinette started to say, before an especially rakish wave crashed against the group. Six hands reached out to anchor her. “But ummm… m-maybe I’d be better if I had someone to hold onto?”

Alya was the first to offer her back, which Marinette happily clung to as their boyfriends dove down to the seabed and retrieved a vast array of shells for her to coo over. Next, Nino rotated in for floatie duty when Alya and Adrien wanted to try boogie-boarding along the shoreline. Last in the lineup was Adrien, who (in sticking with his gentlemanly nature) scooped Marinette up princess-style and gently swayed her as they watched the sun dip below the horizon.

 

* * *

 

“Nino… come closer…”

Rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s pitiful tone, Nino moved to where Adrien lay spread eagle across the towel-laden bed, careful to avoid Adrien’s fire-engine red skin as he hunkered down beside him. “Let me guess, you have more final words.”

“Yes,” Adrien croaked, wincing as the act of speaking disrupted his sun-scorched cheeks. “After I pass, I want you to have my wardrobe. Also my computer- but only if you clear the browsing history first!”

Nino laughed, carefully brushing a few stray blonde locks away from Adrien’s already peeling forehead. “Alright buddy, pump the breaks. The girls are on their way home with the aloe.”

Adrien closed his eyes with a grave sigh. “Alas… it’s too late for me. I’ve got one foot in the grave.”

“You realize you’re just sunburned, right? Not dying.”

“Just leave me here to suffer! Move on with your life you big, beautiful man!”

“Is he still deathbed monologuing?” Alya interrupted, arms full of drug store bags as she nudged the bedroom door shut behind her. Marinette hurried past her with a pout, ignoring her own somewhat rosy cheeks to kneel beside Nino and lay a soft hand atop Adrien’s.

“My poor kitty,” she crooned, stroking him just as she had since they’d gotten back to their shared apartment and discovered his crispy condition. “How are you doing?”

“Not good my Lady,” Adrien said rather laboriously, opening his eyes just so he could abuse their kitten-like properties. “I’m afraid I’m dying a slow painful death, and only true love’s kisses can heal it.”

“Kisses?” Marinette repeated, looking between her boyfriends with eyebrows raised. “How many we talking here?”

Adrien let out another piteous, dramatic moan. “With the severity of my situation? I’m going to need between ten and twenty from each of you. Just to make it through the night…”

“Jeez,” Nino said, his hand fluttering to cover his mouth. “That sounds serious.”

“Absolutely,” Marinette agreed, nodding indulgently. “We’d better get started on treatment right away!”

Adrien had one gleaming second of triumph before his smirk melted into a sigh, eyes fluttering contentedly shut as Marinette and Nino both leaned in to pattern soft kisses across every inch of his face. Alya bit back a smile at their antics, squeezing a substantial dollop of aloe vera into her palm before climbing into bed beside her poor, tomato-hued boyfriend.

“While you two do that, I’ll be busy actually treating his sunburn,” she said, setting about her tasl. Adrien stiffened as the cool gel sizzled against his back, then melted once more as Alya began gingerly spreading it across his abused skin. It took time, careful cajoling, and a fair deal of kisses, but eventually Adrien’s partners managed to get him fully treated, even coaxing him out of his wet swim trunks and into proper sleeping attire with the promise they could all cuddle before they had to return to their respective apartments.

“Better?” Nino asked, draping Adrien’s bedsheet featherlight over his and his partner’s reclining forms.

“Better,” Adrien sighed happily, glancing around at his bedmates. “Have I told you all I love you so so much?”

“Only every day,” Alya replied, snuggling softly again his left arm.

“You can definitely remind us though,” Marinette said through a yawn, claiming Adrien’s right side as her pillow.

“Love you too,” was Nino’s simple reply, spoken as a kiss against Marinette’s head. As per their ritual, Marinette passed that kiss onto Adrien’s shoulder, who passed that kiss to Alya’s cheek, who passed it back to Nino in the form of an air kiss.

Salty-haired and sun-kissed (one more so than the rest), the four rested easy in each others embrace.


End file.
